


A Rush, A Glance, A Touch, A Dance

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: On The Subway [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, First Date, First Kiss, Honestly you might get cavities, Humor, M/M, Single-parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first date gets an unexpected third-wheel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of people wanted more from 'On The Subway' I thought about it and actually ended up getting an idea for the first date (which is rare as I find first dates quite hard to write). And i should totally have been doing nano and not writing this but alas, I couldn't stay away. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [Title from City of Stars because omg I still love that song and film.]

“And what do you think of this one Raf?”

Magnus held up an emerald shirt with black flecks on it.  Rafael, sat on the bed and acting as his stylist for the evening, regarded the choice seriously. 

“No Dada,” he decided, accentuating the judgment with a sharp shake of his head.  Magnus pursed his lips at the garment thoughtfully before sighing.

“You’re completely right Raf.  What about this one?”

They went through three more tops before settling upon on a glistening maroon shirt.   Partnered with skinny black jeans, black boots and hair that would now be tipped with red glitter, Magnus knew he would look irresistible. 

“And it’s all thanks to you sweetheart,” Magnus praised, kissing Rafael’s nose and causing the toddler to giggle and nuzzle against his cheek.  Magnus then checked the clock to find he had about half an hour before he needed to leave.  Though the outfit choice had taken longer than intended, it was still enough time to give his look the finishing touches and also read Raf a story before tucking him into bed.  Regardless of the fact Catrina wouldn’t mind, he had promised her that all she’d need to do that night was keep an ear out for the baby monitor and relax in front of the TV and he intended to follow through on that. 

It was half-way through reading Rafael his bedtime story that Magnus realised his hands were shaking ever so slightly and the voices he used for the characters didn’t sound quite right.  Nerves, Magnus realised with a semblance of surprise.  He was nervous about seeing Alec.  Excited, as well, don’t get him wrong but if anything, the butterflies that had appeared when he met Alec had only grown over the few days they’d been texting since.  Magnus wasn’t accustomed to this feeling but then, he’d never met someone quite like Alec.  Even Rafael’s mother, someone who Magnus would rather forget all together, hadn’t made him feel so giddy in the beginning. 

“Goodnight Raf, see you in the morning,” Magnus said softly once Rafael had fallen asleep in his arms.  He gently placed the toddler into his crib and turned on the galaxy mobile that sat above.  It let out a twinkling tune, assuring Magnus that even if Raf woke up soon, he’d be quickly soothed back to sleep by the calming music.  With a final kiss to his son’s forehead, Magnus set about colouring his hair and perfecting his make-up.  He had only just finished when a knock sounded on the door.

“Ah Catrina!  Please, come inside.  Thank you again for this.”

“No need to thank me Magnus.  I’m just glad you’re finally taking advantage of my offer; it’s been far too long since you went out for the evening.  Let me guess, Raf helped with the outfit?”  Catrina asked, giving him a quick once over after she’d hung up her coat.

“Of course,” Magnus boasted.

“That’s my godson,” Catrina grinned.  “Now, hand me the monitor and off you go!  You don’t want to be late do you?”

“Well, there is such a thing as fashionably late _but_ ,” he added at Catrina’s raised eyebrow, “I agree there’s a time and a place for it.  Here you go.  See you later Cat, don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“I won’t,” Catrina assured him.  “Now scat!”  She playfully pushed him back towards the door and Magnus went willingly, laughing.  He grabbed his own jacket off the hook when all of a sudden, the butterflies were back again, performing tricks in his stomach.  Catrina, one of his oldest friends for a reason, noticed his brief pause and came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“It’ll be fine.  From what you said, he sounds like a great guy and if it doesn’t go well then all you need to do is come home.  Now, go have fun.”  She pressed a kiss to his cheek and emboldened by her words, Magnus returned the kiss and left the house. 

He couldn’t wait to see Alec again. 

* * *

 

Now, Magnus knew he’d said fashionably late was a thing and he was most likely being paranoid, but after being sat alone at the table 10 minutes after the agreed upon time without a text or call, Magnus couldn’t help but be worried.  He continued to fidget with his phone, hoping that if he pressed the messages icon enough one would magically appear and ease his concerns.  A waitress brushed past his table, not so discretely eying the empty seat opposite him and it took all his self-restraint not to glare at her.  So Alec was a bit late, people were late all the time and for all Magnus knew there may be an emergency with Max.  Or maybe he was in such a rush to get to the restaurant that he didn’t have time to text Magnus… 

As much as Magnus told himself these things, there was still a part of him that didn’t believe it, that screamed of course it had all been too good to be true and to face the fact he’d been stood up.  Clearly, all the texts they’d shared since meeting had simply been a bit of fun for Alec.  If Alec was even his real name. 

Thankfully, the pessimistic, cynical side of Magnus that he usually kept under lock of key was happily proven wrong not 5 minutes later when Alec burst through the door, his dramatic entrance catching the attention of the other customers.  Though his hair was meticulously styled, that appeared to be the only part of him that was truly put together.  His cheeks were stained red and his dark blue shirt was both crinkled and stained.  Most interesting and revealing of all, however, was the toddler cradled in his arms.

Alec’s eyes caught his and the other man darted past the startled waiter to the table, his eyes holding so much apology and regret that Magnus felt horrid for even thinking this man would be so cruel as to ghost him. 

“I’m so sorry Magnus,” Alec panted.  “My babysitter bailed on me at the last minute and there was no one to take him.  I was already running late and Max had unplugged my phone so-”

“Alexander please,” Magnus interrupted, holding out a pacifying hand.  “You don’t need to worry.  I completely understand; these things happen.  So, this must be Max, huh?”  Magnus turned his grin to the little boy who had his head tucked under Alec’s chin.  As if sensing he was being stared at, he shifted to peer at Magnus through squinted, suspicious eyes, and then presumed to shove his face into Alec’s chest.

“Max, be nice and say hello,” Alec chided gently, twisting his son around so he could get a proper look at Magnus and vice versa.  He was certainly an adorable baby and if Alec hadn’t said Max was adopted, he would think them related.  They both had the same lovely dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

Magnus turned his most charming smile on the toddler and gained a curious look in response.  However, rather than it be directed at Magnus himself specifically, a chubby hand reached out to his glittered hair.  He managed to get a swipe at it before Alec quickly drew his hand back, a rueful expression on his face. 

“Sorry, he can be a bit grabby…”

“It’s not a problem,” Magnus said with amusement.  “Raf does the exact same thing.  Do you like my hair Max?”  He certainly seemed to like the glitter, if the way his wide eyes were staring at his sparkly fingers was any indication.  Max shoved his hand in his father’s face and said “Look Daddy!”

“Yes, it is very nice, isn’t it Max,” Alec replied, his eyes quickly raking over Magnus in appreciation, causing him to flush.  Yes he knew he looked good but it was certainly nice to get reaffirmation. 

“Please, you should sit down,” Magnus said, realising that Alec was still standing.  Though it wasn’t the really the sort of restaurant small children were brought to, Magnus caught a waiter going past and managed to get a high chair brought to their table.  Alec sat Max down in it and brought out a mixture of cars and frozen toys. 

“He’s obsessed with Anna,” Alec said, almost bashfully, when Magnus noted them. 

“Ah, my son much prefers Elsa, he even has the dress,” Magnus replied and Alec beamed, causing Magnus too as well until they were just sat there grinning like a pair of fools. 

“Good evening gentlemen.  My name is Michael and I’ll be your waiter.  Can I get you any drinks to start?” 

Just like as if they’d been caught kissing by a teacher, a blush rose on Alec’s cheeks.  It was almost as adorable as the toddler beside them creating a very serious conversation between Sven and a bright yellow taxi with eyes. 

“Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to look yet but um, could I get some milk for my son?”

Thankfully, the waiter looked almost as charmed as Magnus and nodded.  “I’ll certainly see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

Once the waiter had left, Alec brusquely took to studying the menu though Magnus could tell there was always a bit of his focus on Max, made evident when he reacted minutely to everything the little boy did.  Alec then realised Magnus was staring and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, putting down the menu.

“I really am sorry I had to bring Max.  This wasn’t how I anticipated you meeting him,” Alec admitted and Magnus’ heart fluttered at the insinuation that Alec had already thought about Magnus meeting his son.  “I just…I didn’t want to let you down already and I didn’t have a way of contacting you.”

“Well, you’ve already met Raf so fair’s fair,” he replied and seeing that Alec wasn’t completely appeased yet he continued.  “Really Alec, it’s fine.  I don’t mind one bit.  I know that plans can go a bit haywire when babies are involved.  Honestly, I’m just glad you didn’t stand me up.”

Oops.  He hadn’t meant for that last bit to slip out and Magnus could feel his cheeks burn.  “Alec, for his part, looked stunned, his mouth falling open slightly. 

“You thought I’d stood you up?!  Oh man, I’m so sorry.  I did mean to text but as I said, dead phone thanks to this little guy.”

Alec rubbed a hand gently over Max’s dark hair and the little boy briefly looked up to give his father an innocent smile.  Magnus snorted and that brought Max’s attention to him once more.  They engaged in a brief staring match before the toddler held out a toy in Magnus’ direction.  It was a red van that had a rather disturbing grin on it. 

“You play?”  Max asked and how on earth could Magnus say no to those eyes?

Despite Alec’s background protests that he really didn’t need to and the curious, somewhat irritated glances of the surrounding customers, Magnus had no shame as he made racing noises and whooshed the car over to Max’s high chair.  He had the toy bounce around the others, even taking a few on as passengers.  Max laughed gleefully which drew even more attention but Magnus didn’t care in the slightest.  To him there was no purer, more delightful sound than a child’s laughter.  Anyone who disagreed was simply wrong. 

“Daddy play too?”  Max then asked and it seemed Alec was no less affected than Magnus when it came to his sons wishes as soon enough both men were entertaining the toddler, making his cars dance around the table and then acting out a battle between the frozen characters.  So engaged in the dramatic fight between Olaf and Hans, they didn’t notice Michael had returned until he let out a polite cough.  The car slid from Alec’s fingers but Magnus continued to weave his own toy around as he swivelled to face the waiter. 

“Here’s your milk,” Michael said amusedly, handing over a small plastic cup.  “Have you decided what you would like?”

Since Alec had given Magnus free reign in picking the wine, Magnus gave the name of a nice Rosé and as they’d also decided what food they’d like, they gave those orders as well.  Michael took their menus away and upon noticing that Max had gone back to amusing himself, Magnus returned his attention to Alec. 

“So tell me Alec,” Magnus said, resting his chin on his hand, “What do you do for a living?”

“I teach archery,” Alec replied, his own posture unconsciously mimicking Magnus’.  “Normally it’s for kids but we also get a few adults too.  Occasionally I’ll also help with the fencing next door but that’s more my brother’s thing.  What about you?”

“Archery?  Yes, I can totally see that,” Magnus said, eyeing Alec’s muscled arms with appreciation and enjoying the way the other man flushed under the attention.  “As for me?  I’m an editor of a fashion magazine, Mystique.  One day though I hope to create my own.”

“Mystique?  I think Izzy reads that.  Having your own magazine sounds like it would really cool though,” Alec replied and Magnus couldn’t detect a hint of insincerity in his tone, not like he had with others when he’d said what he did for a living.  “What would you call it?”

“Hmm, well, I’m not sure yet but I’m quite fond of the name ‘Pandemonium’.  So Izzy is your sister I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, my younger sister by a few years.  I also have two brothers, Jace who’s a year younger and Max who’s 7 years younger.  Do you have siblings?”

Magnus’ head tilted to the side.  “No, I’m an only child, though I did used to wish for a sibling when I was little.  So, you have a brother called Max?  Did you name your son after him?”

Alec let out a quiet chuckle.  “No actually, it’s just a really weird coincidence.  Max already had his name when I…adopted him.”  Alec had the same look of uncertainty as he’d had on the train. 

“As I said, you don’t need to tell me,” Magnus said gently, recognising that even though he already felt extremely comfortable around Alec, this was still only their first date.  Alec, however, surprised him by shaking his head. 

“No, it’s nothing traumatising or anything, or at least, not that much,” Alec said.  “So, my friend Simon works at an orphanage and sometimes I help out there.  Well, one day I was heading over there to give a hand at breakfast when I found a baby on the doorstep with only a letter saying that they were sorry and his name was Max.”

Magnus couldn’t help but gasp, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.  “Sorry,” he said.  “I didn’t mean to interrupt but…I honestly only thought that sort of thing happened in movies.”

“So did I,” Alec said.  “But anyway, the orphanage was overrun as it was with kids and I honestly didn’t know what would happen to Max, where he’d go.  And well…I’d always wanted to be a dad and though I hadn’t planned for it to happen so soon, I knew as soon as I held him he was mine and so I fought to keep him.  Despite how unexpected it had all been, I can’t picture my life without him, you know?”

Alec then shot Max such a loving, tender look and if Magnus hadn’t already been melting in his chair, he was then.  So what if it was the first date?  Magnus never want to let this adorable, sweet man out of his sight.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be speaking about him all night, especially after bringing him here in the first place.  It’s bad date etiquette, or, that’s what I’ve been told,” Alec said embarrassedly. 

“Please, I asked,” Magnus replied, wondering how someone could get bored listening to Alec talk about his son.  “And it’s lovely to see how much you care for Max.”

“Still,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck.  “We should probably talk about other stuff.  Um, what do you do for fun?”

Even though Magnus would honestly have been happy to speak of their children the whole night (Raf was his pride and joy and he would never tire talking about him), he did just have as much fun regaling Alec tales of his years travelling.  As Alec had admitted he’d never travelled further than Canada, Magnus took great pleasure describing each country and city with as much detail as possible, so that Alec could almost picture himself there.  In return, Alec told Magnus what it was like growing up with his siblings, providing some stories that had Magnus in stitches, tears streaming down his face.  These conversations lasted until they’d finished the meal and Michael returned asking if they would like the dessert menu.

Both men looked at Max.  Apart from a small whinge when Alec refused to give the toddler more than a tiny sample of his dinner, Max had been an angel.  And now, with the time nearing 9.45, his head was bobbing lower and lower as he threatened to nod off completely.  Magnus saw Alec hesitate at saying yes and saved him from replying.   

“I think this one’s had enough excitement for tonight.  Could we just have the bill please?”

Alec shot him a grateful look and after a bit of playful fighting about the bill, they ended up splitting it evenly and headed outside the restaurant.  Even with Max snuffling against the warmth of Alec’s cost, neither of them seemed particularly eager to part ways just yet.    

“I had a really good time with you tonight Magnus,” Alec eventually said, a brush of pink staining his cheeks.  “I’d like to see you again.”

“As would I Alexander,” Magnus replied softly.  Outside, in the glow of the streetlamps and holding his son close, Alec looked the picture of perfection and it took all of Magnus’ self-restraint not to kiss him. 

Though, he thought suddenly, why should he hold back?

Magnus took a purposeful step forward and judging by the way Alec’s eyes minutely dilated, he had an inkling of what Magnus wanted to do.  In fact, mindful of the sleeping toddler, he leant downwards until they were only centimetres apart.  There was only a brief few seconds of hesitation before they both crossed the final distance between them and _oh_ , the kiss was magical.  Though Alec’s lips were a little chapped, they moved heavenly upon his and Magnus could feel the faintest hint of stubble against his chin.  There was then the gentle scrape of teeth against his bottom lip, a tongue soothing it straight after and Magnus readily opened his mouth, getting a taste of the chocolate mint they’d been given with their bill.  Magnus moaned lowly in his throat, trying to make the moment last as long as possible so that-

 “Ew!  No, no, no!”

Magnus had to admit, a small two year old slapping you in the middle of a kiss did happen to ruin the mood somewhat but even so he couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him, resting his forehead against Alec’s free shoulder as his own shook.  Alec stayed in stunned stupor a little longer before he joined in.  Max, for his part, looked incredibly confused, probably wondering what on earth Magnus had been doing to his daddy. 

“I’ll text you?”  Alec said hopefully and Magnus nodded, risking another peck to Alec’s cheek.  Thankfully, he didn’t get a second slap. 

“I look forward to it.” 

Unconventional it may have been, it was the best date Magnus had ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it consider leaving a kudos or comment :D
> 
> I have a couple of ideas for other scenes in this 'Verse but let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see :
> 
> (And if you wanna chat my more active blog on tumblr is scarlett-ice)


End file.
